Blue Love
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: 30 palabras, 30 frases referentes a LeonxAiko, pequeñas historias para estos dos chicos.


**Disclaimer**: _Ojamajo Doremi y sus derivados, no me pertenecen. Son de Toei Animation y... no se ._. etto, yo solo escribo porque me encanta hacerlo n_n_

* * *

…

**..::Fandom Insano::..**

…

**Tabla de Frases**

…

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

…

**L**eon_x_**A**iko

…

**Ojamajo Doremi**

…

* * *

001._Hielo: _Su mirada siempre le había parecido tan apasionada, más al observarla tan indiferente después de la confesión de aquella chica, supo que incluso su apasionada Aiko, podía ser tan fría como el hielo si estaba celosa.

002._Secreto:_ Ante todas siempre aparentaba molestia cuando Leon la retaba, más en su interior mantendría en secreto el acelerado latir de su corazón, cada vez que el rubio se le acercaba.

003._Espejo:_ Su reflejo frente aquel espejo lucía diferente, pero hoy era su aniversario, dos años juntos no era cualquier cosa, por eso lucía aquel estúpido vestido corto que Hazuki y Onpu le habían ayudado a elegir, para su cita con Leon.

004._Tintero:_ El que todavía fueran algo antiguos en el mundo de los magos, era algo bueno y algo malo, bueno porque le dejaba hacer cosas cursis como escribir cartas a Aiko, malo... porque el maldito tintero tuvo que derramar toda la tinta sobre su tan elaborada carta.

005._Nostalgia:_ Al observara aquella fotografía en Mahou-dou, de cuando Hana dio sus primeros pasos, una nostalgia increíble la embargó, ese día también había conocido a quien ahora, era el amor de su vida.

006._Sepia:_ Encontrar aquella fotografía en sepia de su madre y su padre en el fondo de aquel baúl la había tomado por sorpresa, pero al mirar como su madre corregía a su hiperactivo padre, le hizo pensar en que, después de todo no había hecho mal al casarse con aquel lunático rubio.

007._Olvido:_ "¿Y que día es hoy?" le había preguntado nunca esperó que su olvido fuera así de importante "Ai-chan... es tu cumpleaños" aunque, el que aquel rubio se acordara de algo que ni ella recordaba, hacía que sus mejillas ardieran "Gracias".

008._Travesura:_ Sin duda aquel peli azul con ojos azul zafiro, había salido a ella de pequeña, travesura tras travesura a su rubio padre, lo habían dejado cansado justo para la hora de ir a la cama.

009._Mordida:_ De acuerdo, lo único que se le había ocurrido para frenar a su novio Leon, había sido aquella mordida a la oreja ¿Qué? Había servido, al menos sus amigas tendrían un poco más de tiempo para adornar el jardín trasero de Maho-dou y la cena sorpresa de aniversario, sería todo un éxito.

010._Corset:_ Estúpido traje de pirata, el corset estaba bastante ajustado, pero claro, había sido culpa de Hazuki -y suya, por permitirle que ella lo amarrara -, aunque, valía la pena, Leon se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla dentro de aquel ajustado traje que remarcaba sus curvas... bha, ella ya sabía que su novio tenía una pizca de pervertido.

011._Tempestad: _Supo que su novia molesta era una tormenta y preocupada lucía como un tsunami, sonrió, cuando estaba molesta por haberse preocupado tanto -por él, claro-, Aiko lucía como una bella tempestad, a la que adoraba abrazar hasta que llegara la calma.

012._Lujuria: _La abstinencia no parecía algo realmente bueno ahora que lo pensaba, pero era un hecho de que hasta no haberse casado, estarían juntos, más algo en su interior tembló al observar su brillante mirada celeste, la cual tenía una pizca de lujuria en ella, aunque no podía negar que ella misma, ansiaba aquella noche de bodas con su, ahora esposo, Leon Sukuryoku.

013._Pies: _Sin importarle sus descalzos pies, corrió bajo esa lluvia torrencial, Leon era un testarudo, pero estaba delicado de salud como para correr en la lluvia "¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer que me preocupe de esta manera!" le había gritado, pero en él, había conseguido una sonrisa y la oportunidad perfecta para cargar a su prometida al estilo princesa.

014._Sangre: _Bueno, no fue la mejor idea el practicar hasta el cansancio al fútbol pero quería conseguir esa cita con Aiko y, para lograrlo debía ganar aquel partido uno contra uno... aunque ahora tenía las manos llenas de su sangre por tanta practica y a la peli azul regañandolo... y preocupada.

015._Poema: _"¡De acuerdo! No quedó como quería..." No le importó si el se sentía triste por ese intento de poema que le había escrito, ni ella era de lo más cursi, ni el rubio de ojos azules de lo más detallista, pero el que lo intentara... merecía ese beso de consolación a su novio.

016._Caballo: _Otra competencia, esta vez era bastante importante y, aunque la idea de perder al propósito se le presentó, no lo hizo, el montar a caballo había resultado verdaderamente más sencillo de lo que esperaba, por eso al final de la carrera, cuando el rubio llegó a la meta, no pudo más que sonreirle, en verdad era persistente "Si, quiero ser tu novia Leon".

017._Estropicio: _Tal vez había exagerado, hacer un estropicio de aquel rompimiento era una tontería si lo pensaba demasiado, pero ya no le importaba, aquel idiota estaaba con la capitana del equipo de basquetball, aunque algo bueno había salido de todo aquello, por su brusca salida, había chocado con el_ idol _de la escuela... y después de tres meses, el se le había declarado ¿Ironías? Nha, era gracias al destino, que ellos dos terminaron unidos.

018._Lirios: _Se observó al espejo, el inmaculado vestido blanco la hacía lucir más delgada de lo que era, su cabello naval resaltaba entre el velo y el ramo de flores con rosas blancas, dejaba brillar a la única flor diferente, un lirio azul en el centro, sonrió al recordar que, precisamente las flores que acompañaban al anillo de compromiso, era un ramo de ellos, un amor tierno, sincero y eterno, así era su amor.

019._Medias_: Le molestaba pensar en como Tamaki se había acercado a sobremanera a los labios de aquel rubio oji azul, esa imagen era la razón de haber salido corriendo del baile de la escuela, sus medias negras ahora estaban rasgadas de los constantes tropezones que había tenido, pero no le importaba, ahora solo pensaba en que, definitivamente ella, Aiko Senoo, la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenil de la preparatoria de Misora, estaba enamorada del presumido de Leon Sokuryoku... y que estaba celosa.

020._Atardecer: _Esta escena le recordaba dos cosas: Uno de los cuentos de Nobu-chan y cuando le había dicho a ese mismo chico al que ahora besaba con la luz del atardecer de fondo, que era perseverante y si seguía así, la alcanzaría... sonrió en medio del contacto, aun le faltaba mejorar en el deporte, pero había conseguid alcanzar su corazón.

021._Sabana: _Cubierta únicamente por aquella sábana de color azul celeste, sonrió imperceptible al tiempo que se acurrucaba en el desnudo pecho de aquel su ahora esposo, susurrando un suave "Te amo, Leon".

022._Bufandas: _"Tienes frío" le aseguró, el negó con violencia, a veces era bastante testarudo, pero ella lo conocía de sobra, por eso desenredó una vuelta a su bufanda y la enrolló en el cuello de Leon, olvidando que llevaba las bufandas de sus amigas en la bolsa... un pretexto para estar cerca de él y tomar su brazo, nunca estaba de más "Y no te quejes, idiota".

023._Anillo: _Observó atenta frente a ella, Leon estaba más seguro de si mismo que nunca, con un leve rubor en sus pómulos, ambos sabían que ese día llegaría, su boda y, aunque se había armado un gran pleito solo para comprar el anillo de compromiso, ahora todo parecía valer la pena.

024._Gotera: _Y gracias a aquel 'Piedra, papel, tijeras' ganado, había conseguido limpiamente, que Leon arreglara la gotera del lavabo... esto de vivir junto a tu novio tenía bastantes ventajas.

025._Subterráneo: _Aquel maldito tren subterráneo llevaba atorado ya dos malditas y tempestuosas horas, estar con su "enemigo" de la escuela, solos en aquel vagón, resultaba asfixiante, pero claro, toda maldición llevaba una recompensa, en su caso, descubrir que tanto el como ella, ocultaban su cariño con aquellas muestras de competitividad "Eras molesta, pero por ser diferente al resto fue que me comenzaste a gustar".

026._Perdón: _El que llegara tarde a casa se lo pasaba, el que llegara tarde a casa, borracho, era una estupidez, por la cual se había molestado con Leon... estúpidos amigos suyos con los que había ido a beber y, aunque había metido la pata, el que le llevara una serenata para pedir perdón, le daba bastantes puntos a aquel idiota esposo suyo.

027._Hambre:_ Su estomago gruñó ¿Qué tanto hacía ese idiota? ¿Qué parte de "tengo hambre" no había entendido? Oh si, la parte de una hamburguesa a las dos de la mañana... esos antojos de embarazo, eran inesperados y raros...

028._Carne: _Observó atenta con su mirada zafiro oscura, con tanta desconfianza que era palpable, aquel trozo de carne sin duda estaba quemada, así que se limitó a suspirar y redirigir sus orbes hacia el rubio nervioso sentado frente a ella "Gracias Leon" susurró, el que haya hecho aquella cena solo para su aniversario, sin duda era un gesto bastante lindo.

029._Obsesión: _Tal vez aquella obsesión suya por los deportes, venía a servir como su "cupido" ahora... pues precisamente gracias a ellos, era que tenía una agradable cita con el Sukoryoku, nada de cosas melosas, todo justo como a ambos les agradaba, diría con orgullo que en su primera cita, había jugado un poco de fútbol, para al terminar, encontrar una nueva obsesión: los besos del rubio, pero eso era un secreto.

030._Monstruo: _Volvió a ser pateado, esta vez, terminando fuera de la cama, así que adormilado observó a la causante de tal golpe, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta "Solo ve con Torako, aun cree que un monstruo se oculta en el armario" eso lo despertó, por su hija, todo el sueño se esfumaba de inmediato, yendo así hasta la habitación de la niña de cabello azul celeste y orbes zafiro, quien observaba desconfiadamente la puerta de su armario "Tranquila, papá no dejará que ese monstruo te haga nada" le dijo, solo asustandola más... bueno, nunca dijo que era excelente en esto de reconfortar.

* * *

**Y con esto está terminada mi primera tabla para Fandom Insano ¡Kya! *w* Algunas están bastante largas, pero no me interesa xD! Me encantaron, esta pareja es mi favorita desde que tengo... cinco años, si cinco, desde que salia en tele abierta, Sophie oh Aiko, siempre fue mi brujita favorita y, cuando Leon dijo que ella era bonita *w* ¡Kyaa! Me enamoré de estos dos, su relación de competitividad/amor (?) fue la que más me marco, además, siempre la he admirado, su carácter -de Ai-chan -, siempre me ha fascinado -como las chicas con este carácter -, así que no me pude resistir a escribir de ella *w* y de mi amado Leon :P el y Akatsuki... me hacen gritar =3 xD!**

**Algunos son UA, otras... no tanto, creo que podrán reconocerlas si ven Ojamajo Doremi, si no, pues ahí esta la duda xD! En fin, nos vemos en la próxima. Espero sus reviews *w***

**.**

**Sky-chan**

**.**


End file.
